DZTV-AM
DZTV-AM (1386 kHz Metro Manila) Radyo Budyong is the flagship AM music radio station owned and operated by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation based in Quezon City in the Philippines. The station's studio is located at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, while its transmitter is located at Coca Cola plant, Roosevelt Avenue, San Francisco Del Monte, Quezon City, Metro Manila. Radyo Budyong Manila operates 24 hours daily, except on Holy Week of each year where it signs-off at midnight of Maundy Thursday and lasts until 4 am of Black Saturday. At present, Radyo Budyong is considered as one of the top stations in the AM band in Metro Manila and is recognized as one of the most awarded radio stations in the Philippines by the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas or KBP. History Formerly owned by Prime Broadcasting Network named Radyo Karera, which owns Karrera TV, it had a simulcast of horse racings. It became inactive since mid 2007. Recently, Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation has bought this station, 2 years after DWAN was sold to MMDA and was branded as MMDA Traffic Radio 1206, and started its test broadcast around October 2008 and rebranded as DZJV Radyo Budyong Manila 1386 with DZTV was born, carrying the new tagline "Ang Tunay ng Radyo Lakas!" was relaunched in June 20, 2011. His mission is to bring back the glory of radio, which is radio sans images, since “Radio on TV” has become the new trend. He also launched IBC OB Van radio, a first in Philippine Radio history, in which it broadcast to a specific location via see thru OB van studio vehicle for the Philippine government. Snooky Serna who is also anchors for Express Balita and host of Snooky, which is the first ever anchor to the airwaves of the station with her pubnlic service program Dear Snooky, followed by new broadcast icons like, Noli Eala, Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba and Robert Tan, newly peronalities news head Zyrene Parsad-Valencia, Riki Kwek and Jarius Bondoc as well as Larry Ng and Chin-Chin Gutierrez. Linawin Natin sa Radyo, the first ever full-length program of the station relaunched. It was also the country's first-ever investigative affairs program on AM radio. As it was in the past, DZTV held on the tradition of the IBC Radyo Budyong (field reporters) of the '70s, '80s and '90s to further develop the station's capabilities in serving the public. Jun Tana, one of the original members of the team, started training new recruits. The first to be hired were Willy Perez, Bal Domingo, Tony Angeles and Carlo Castillo. The first ever tandem on local AM radio was introduced. Riki Kwek is the host of Budyong Kapehan and immediately became the listeners. As the sequestered's flagship radio station it serves pulic service programs and live government news is aired here with plays pure love songs, lite rock and OPM music also at this time. Also this time, Aaksyon ng Mundo, the newest progrm on AM radio in the public service was created. This anchored by Zyrene Parsad-Valencia and Robert Tan, Aaksyon ng Mundo immediately soared to the top of the ratings, when it create the DZTV Publikong Serbisyo Center, the first ever separate office excluively for public service by a local AM station. As of September 2012, DZTV Radyo Budyong began nationwide transmission through a series of relay stations across the Philippines, broadcasting all of its programs via satellite. Programs 'Current Programs' 'News' *''DZTV News Flash'' (hourly news update) *''Radyo Budyong Balita'' (2011-present) **''Radyo Budyong Balita Alas Kwatro Umaga'' (weekday mornings) (also simulcast on IBC News Network) **''Radyo Budyong Balita Alas Nueve Y Medya'' **''Radyo Budyong Balita Alas Dose'' (Monday-Saturday noon) **''Radyo Budyong Balita Alas Sais'' (weeknights) (also simulcast on IBC News Network) **''Radyo Budyong Balita Weekend'' *''IBC Express Balita'' (2011-present) (hook-up with IBC-13 and IBC News Network) **''IBC Express Balita Weekend'' (2011-present) (hook-up with IBC-13 and IBC News Network) *''Ronda Trese'' (2011-present) (hook-up with IBC-13 and IBC News Network) 'Talk and Public Affairs' *''Bagong Tagumpay'' *''Pulsong Kumusta'' *''Isyu ng Bayan'' *''Linawin Natin sa Radyo'' (also simulcast on IBC News Network) *''Ikaw ang Bida'' *''Larry Ng Live!'' *''Budyong Kapehan'' (also simulcast on IBC News Network) *''Malacañang Press Conference'' *''OFW Ngayon'' 'Public Service' *''Dear Snooky'' *''Aaksyon ng Mundo'' *''Legal Batas'' *''Kalusugan Ako'' *''SOS: Suhestyon, Opinyon at Solusyon'' *''Serbisyo sa Inyo'' *''Sagot Kita'' *''Calvento Maaaksyon'' *''Respondeng Operasyon'' *''Pulso Tulong'' *''Metro Hotline'' *''Ako ang Mamamayan'' 'Entertainment' *''Celebrity Muna'' 'Music' *''Music Romance'' Radyo Budyong anchors *Zyrene Parsad-Valencia *Noli Eala *Snooky Serna *Robert Tan *Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba *Chal Lontoc *Jarius Bondoc *Larry Ng *Ralf Rivas *Chin Chin Gutierrez *Dolly Anne Carvajal *Czarinah Lusuegro *Ralf Rivas *Riki Kwek *Bobby Yan *Gene Orejana *Atty. Clare Castro *Dr. Editha A. Tolentino *Sonny Angara *Bebot Bello *Cito Beltran *Grace Choa *Tony Calvento 'Reporters' *Pia Castro *Jun Tana *Jinky Baticados *Greg Gregorio *Willy Perez *Nalla Aguas *Krenn Jolongbayan *Merwin Llanza *Bal Domingo *Marinette Panganiban *Lalaine Tiangco *Kim Cardenas *Tony Angeles *Carlo Castillo Program Schedule 'Monday-Friday' *04:00 - Radyo Budyong Balita Alas Kwatro Umaga (Noli Eala) *05:00 - Ganda Morning (Robert Tan and Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba) *07:00 - Budyong Kapehan (Riki Kwek) *08:30 - Linawin Natin sa Radyo (Jarius Bondoc) *09:30 - Radyo Budyong Balita Alas Nueve (Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba) *10:30 - Aaksyon ng Mundo (Robert Tan and Zyrene Parsad-Valencia) *12:00 - Radyo Budyong Balita Alas Dose (Robert Tan) *01:00 - Dear Snooky (Snooky Serna) *02:30 - Respondeng Operasyon (Ralf Rivas and Chin Chin Gutierrez) *04:00 - Malacañang Press Conference *04:30 - Express Balita (simulcast on IBC) *05:30 - Pulsong Kumusta (Zyrene Parsad-Valencia) *06:00 - Radyo Budyong Balita Alas Sais (Snooky Serna) *07:00 - SOS: Suhestyon, Opinyon at Solusyon (Noli Eala and Riki Kwek) *08:00 - Celebrity Muna (Dolly Anne Carvajal) *08:30 - Larry Ng Live! (Larry Ng) *09:30 - Bagong Tagumpay (Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba) *10:30 - Isyu ng Bayan (Sonny Angara) *11:30 - Ronda Trese (simulcast on IBC) *12:00 - Music Romance (pure lite rock, OPM and love songs) 'Saturday' *07:00 - Metro Hotline (Gene Orejana) *08:00 - Serbisyo sa Inyo (Cito Beltran and Grace Choa) *10:00 - Calvento Maaaksyon (Tony Calvento) *12:00 - Radyo Budyong Balita Alas Dose (Robert Tan) *01:00 - Music Romance (pure lite rock, OPM and love songs) *02:00 - Kalusugan Ako (Dr. Editha A. Tolentino) *03:30 - Malacañang Press Conference *05:00 - Ako ang Mamamayan (Snooky Serna) *06:00 - Radyo Budyong Balita Weekend (Czarinah Luguegro and Ralf Rivas) *07:00 - Ikaw ang Bida (Chin-Chin Gutierrez and Bobby Yan) *08:00 - Legal Batas (Atty. Clare Castro) *09:00 - Pulso Tulong (Sonny Angara) *10:30 - OFW Ngayon (Zyrene Parsad-Valencia and Gene Orejana) *11:30 - Express Balita Weekend (simulcast on IBC) *12:00 - Music Romance (pure lite rock, OPM and love songs) 'Sunday' *07:00 - Malacañang Press Conference *10:00 - Serbisyo sa Inyo (Cito Beltran and Grace Choa) *12:00 - Music Romance (pure lite rock, OPM and love songs) *05:00 - Malacañang Press Conference *06:00 - Radyo Budyong Balita Weekend (Czarinah Luguegro and Ralf Rivas) *07:00 - Malacañang Press Conference *09:30 - Sagot Kita (Bebot Bello) *12:15 - Express Balita Weekend (simulcast on IBC) *12:45 - Music Romance (pure lite rock, OPM and love songs) External links *Radyo Budyong's Official Website *DZTV-AM on Facebook *DZTV-AM on Twitter See also *96.3 Easy Rock Sked *BEAM TV 31's New Schedule this 2013 *iDMZ *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation affiliate stations Category:Metro Manila radio stations Category:News and talk radio stations in the Philippines DZTV-AM Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation